


Are You There, God? It's Me, Castiel

by ronans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of Dark Side Of The Moon.<br/>God's a lonely deadbeat, drowning in his sorrows. One prayer sounds out louder than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You There, God? It's Me, Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is really, really short. I just got the idea suddenly and wrote it quickly, I hope it's okay even in its briefness.

_‘You son of a bitch. I believed in…’_

The aged man winced, eyes crinkling at the corners. The broken voice of the angel filled his brain but he didn’t move.

The blaring noise of the television threatened to drown out the sounds of the lost and broken in his head but didn’t quite succeed. He lifted up the half empty bottle to his lips and took a long pull, cloaking his breath with the scent of whiskey.

‘I’m sorry,’ he murmured when his lips broke their deadly kiss with the alcohol’s bottle. ‘I’m sorry, Castiel.’

The angel couldn’t hear him. The father didn’t want him to hear, didn’t let him listen, didn’t let him figure out what a deadbeat he’d become, how alone he was as he watched his children tear apart his own creation around him.

He’d put across the message that he didn’t care, that it wasn’t his problem, but he’d lied. He’d lied to his sons, to everyone, just to let it end. He’d lost control of his sons, of his daughters, of his soldiers during his absence. What was once a simple break to bask in the beauty of Earth had turned into too long. He’d disappeared slowly but surely and the angels had taken matters into their own hands. And that was why an absent father sat in a decrepit apartment drowning himself in pity and sin.

‘Father?’ came the voice of Joshua, the first one to start talking for once.

He sighed as a tear slipped from the corner of his eye. ‘Joshua.’

He could keep this one connection, this once last scrap of company. The night melted away with the comforting whispers of the gardener.


End file.
